Paxadora-StewCraft Gallery
The Paxadora/StewCraft Gallery is a miscellaneous gallery containing files of Krazy-Stew's characters and other possible things. Character Galleries Krazy Krazy.png|Full-body shot of Krazy. PhantomKrazy.png|Full-body shot of Phantom Krazy. KrazyCidolfus.png|Krazy infected with Cidolfus. KrazyGohrtom.png|Krazy infected with Gohrtom. KrazyVendro.png|Krazy infected with Vendro. KrazyCloseUp.png|Close up of Krazy. KrazyEndoCloseUp.png|Close up of endo-eyed Krazy. SantaKrazy.png|Krazy in a Santa Claus outfit. KrazyTetris.png|Krazy playing a game of Tetris. KrazyGenevorBoxing.png|Krazy and Genevor in a boxing ring. AlexKrazyGenevorChristmas.png|Krazy and Alex exchanging gifts on Christmas, with Genevor taking a gift for himself. ClassicKrazyCloseUp8bit.png|8-bit drawing of Krazy's head, in his original kangaroo suit. In The Pink in StewCraft AlexAndKrazy.png|Krazy's first encounter with Alex. AlexKrazyDying.png|Krazy dying. AlexKrazyNether.png|Krazy and Alex entering the Nether. AlexKrazyNetherFort.png|Krazy and Alex in a Nether Fortress. AlexKrazyMinecarts.png|Krazy and Alex riding minecarts. AlexKrazyMines.png|Krazy and Alex in a mine. AlexKrazyBilly.png|Krazy and Alex running from Billy the Giant. In old Shadow of StewCraft teasers S.O.S.OldTeaser1.png|Krazy, as he would have appeared in the old Shadow of StewCraft. S.O.S.OldTeaser3.png|Krazy posing on top of a hill. S.O.S.OldTeaser4.png|Krazy playing Minecraft. S.O.S.OldTeaser6.png|Krazy dueling Kathudeus. S.O.S.OldTeaser8.png|Krazy (in the background) defending Kathudeus, who is hunting for treasure. S.O.S.OldTeaser10.png|Krazy exploring a stronghold. S.O.S.OldTeaser11.png|Krazy mining. S.O.S.OldTeaser12.png|Krazy and Kathudeus running from Billy the Giant. S.O.S.OldTeaser15.png|Krazy about to face a Wither. S.O.S.OldTeaser16.png|Krazy and Kathudeus, as they would have appeared in the old Shadow of StewCraft. S.O.S.OldTeaser17.png|Kathudeus finding an Esper Text, while Krazy finds a mummy. S.O.S.OldTeaser19.png|Kathudeus and Krazy exploring a Nether Fortress. S.O.S.OldTeaser20.png|Krazy dying, with a hooded figure healing him. S.O.S.OldTeaser23.png|Krazy, Kathudeus, Nam, and Herobrine, as they would have appeared in the old Shadow of StewCraft. S.O.S.OldTeaser24.png|Krazy, Kathudeus, and Nam, fighting some True Zombies. S.O.S.OldTeaser28.png|Kathudeus leaping at Krazy to attack him. S.O.S.OldTeaser31.png|Kathudeus pointing a bow and arrow at Krazy. S.O.S.OldTeaser32.png|Krazy performing the Leap of Faith. S.O.S.OldTeaser33.png|(left to right) Hyper, Krazy, Grief, Nam, and Kathudeus in an office, trying to work on the old Shadow of StewCraft. S.O.S.OldTeaser36.png|Krazy fishing in the lava at a village blacksmith shop. S.O.S.OldTeaser37.png|Krazy, Nam, and the Asha Spawn, fleeing from what appears to be a giant T. Rex covered in cow hide. S.O.S.OldTeaser38.png|Krazy, Nam, and two of the Asha Spawn, fighting Herobrine. S.O.S.OldTeaser39.png|Krazy, Nam, and Kathudeus, floating through space. S.O.S.OldTeaser42.png|Krazy battling on an airship. Teasers MustNotKnow.png Kevin Kevin.png|Kevin's appearance. KevinAndBrother.jpg|Kevin (right) with his brother (left). KevinTeaser.png|Kevin's appearance in KevinGame.exe. KevinProfilePic.png|Kevin's profile pic. Widy Widy.JPG|Widy's appearance. WidyWave.png|Widy waving. WidyNES.jpg|Widy atop a NES. WidyPainting.jpg|A painting of Widy and his ducks. StewCraftAd.png|An ad for StewCraft Industries, featuring Widy. WidyFairey.png|Widy's presidential campaign poster. LovipsAndWidy.jpg|Widy and Lovips the Rabbit. WidyHeadPixelated.png|Widy's 8-bit head. WidyHeadGreet.gif|Widy's head, animated. WidyProfilePic.png|Widy's profile picture. PlushimatronicsUnite.jpg|Widy, with Lovips and Plushzy. Toy Krazy ToyKrazy.jpg|Toy Krazy's appearance. ToyKrazyCidolfus.jpg|Toy Krazy infected with Cidolfus. ToyKrazyGohrtom.jpg|Toy Krazy infected with Gohrtom. ToyKrazyVendro.jpg|Toy Krazy infected with Vendro. Krazzo ...soon... Malachite Malachite.png|Malachite's appearance. K K.png|K's appearance, sans the fedora. Randall Randall.png|Randall's appearance. Billy The Giant Billy.png|Krazy and Billy the Giant facing off. In The Pink in StewCraft AlexKrazyBilly.png|Krazy and Alex running from Billy the Giant. In old Shadow of StewCraft ''teasers S.O.S.OldTeaser12.png|Krazy and Kathudeus running from Billy the Giant. Shadow Krazy ShadowKrazy.png|Shadow Krazy's appearance. Loko Loko.jpg|Loko's appearance. LokoCidolfus.jpg|Loko infected with Cidolfus. LokoGohrtom.jpg|Loko infected with Gohrtom. LokoVendro.jpg|Loko infected with Vendro. Loka Loka.jpg|Loka's appearance. LokaCidolfus.jpg|Loka infected with Cidolfus. LokaGohrtom.jpg|Loka infected with Gohrtom. LokaVendro.jpg|Loka infected with Vendro. Plushzy Plushzy.png|Plushzy's appearance. PlushzyConcept.png|Original concept art for Plushzy. SantaPlushzy.png|Plushzy in a Santa outfit. PlushzyIcon.png|20x20 icon of Plushzy's concept art. PlushimatronicsUnite.jpg|Plushzy, with Widy and Lovips. PlushzyLovipsHotCocoa.jpg|Plushzy and Lovips sharing hot chocolate. Cidolfus KrazyCidolfus.png|Krazy infected with Cidolfus. ToyKrazyCidolfus.jpg|Toy Krazy infected with Cidolfus. LokoCidolfus.jpg|Loko infected with Cidolfus. LokaCidolfus.jpg|Loka infected with Cidolfus. Gohrtom KrazyGohrtom.png|Krazy infected with Gohrtom. ToyKrazyGohrtom.jpg|Toy Krazy infected with Gohrtom. LokoGohrtom.jpg|Loko infected with Gohrtom. LokaGohrtom.jpg|Loka infected with Gohrtom. Vendro KrazyVendro.png|Krazy infected with Vendro. ToyKrazyVendro.jpg|Toy Krazy infected with Vendro. LokoVendro.jpg|Loko infected with Vendro. LokaVendro.jpg|Loka infected with Vendro. Genevor Genevor.png|Genevor's appearance. KrazyGenevorBoxing.png|Genevor and Krazy in a boxing ring. AlexKrazyGenevorChristmas.png|Genevor stealing a present from Krazy and Alex. In ''The Pink in StewCraft AlexVsGenevor.png|Genevor attacking Alex. Lovips Lovips.jpg|Lovips's appearance. LovipsAndWidy.jpg|Lovips and Widy. LovipsNoBow.jpg|Lovips, sans her bow tie. LovipsBowTie.jpg|Lovips's bow tie. PlushimatronicsUnite.jpg|Lovips, with Widy and Plushzy. PlushzyLovipsHotCocoa.jpg|Lovips and Plushzy sharing some hot chocolate. LovipsProfilePic.png|Lovips's 8-bit head. LovipsSprite.png|Sprite of Lovips. Ylbrup Err.png|Ylbrup's appearance. Other Galleries StewCraft SCIndChars.jpg|Various plushimatronics from StewCraft Industries. VejiganteMask.png|A bright yellow mask with red horns. MustNotKnow.png|Classic Krazy boarded up in an image. KevinTeaser.png|A screenshot of KevinGame.exe. Uhfo.png|Soon. Old Shadow of StewCraft teasers S.O.S.OldTeaser1.png|The first teaser image, confirming Krazy to be in the series. Billy.png|The second teaser, marking the first appearance of Billy the Giant and confirming him to be in the series. S.O.S.OldTeaser3.png|The third teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser4.png|The fourth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser5.png|The fifth teaser, confirming Kathudeus to be in the series. S.O.S.OldTeaser6.png|The sixth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser7.png|The seventh teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser8.png|The eighth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser9.png|The ninth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser10.png|The tenth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser11.png|The eleventh teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser12.png|The twelfth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser13.png|The thirteenth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser14.png|The fourteenth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser15.png|The fifteenth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser16.png|The sixteenth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser17.png|The seventeenth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser18.png|The eighteenth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser19.png|The nineteenth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser20.png|The twentieth teaser, revealing a mysterious character. S.O.S.OldTeaser21.png|The twenty first teaser, confirming special guest Namtaskic to be in the series. S.O.S.OldTeaser22.png|The twenty second teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser23.png|The twenty third teaser, confirming Herobrine to be in the series. S.O.S.OldTeaser24.png|The twenty fourth teaser, marking the first appearance of True Zombies and confirming their appearance in the series. S.O.S.OldTeaser25.png|The twenty fifth teaser, marking the first appearance of the Asha Spawn and confirming them to be in the series. S.O.S.OldTeaser26.png|The twenty sixth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser27.png|The twenty seventh teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser28.png|The twenty eighth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser29.png|the twenty ninth teaser, confirming the amount of Asha Spawn to appear in the series. S.O.S.OldTeaser30.png|The thirtieth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser31.png|The thirty first teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser32.png|The thirty second teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser33.png|The thirty third teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser34.png|The thirty fourth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser35.png|The thirty fifth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser36.png|The thirty sixth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser37.png|The thirty seventh teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser38.png|The thirty eighth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser39.png|The thirty ninth teaser, confirming space travel. S.O.S.OldTeaser40.png|the fourtieth teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser41.png|The forty first teaser, confirming the appearance of an airship in the series. S.O.S.OldTeaser42.png|The forty second teaser. S.O.S.OldTeaser43.png|The forty third and final teaser, showing Kathudeus in his old workshop. Miscellaneous SingingTree.jpg|A giant tree from a performance at Krazy-Stew's church, called "The Singing Christmas Tree". The performance can be viewed the weekend before Christmas here at certain times. (Friday = 6:00 PM CST; Saturday = 3:00 PM & 6:00 PM CST; Sunday = 3:00 PM CST) MinecraftBetaLogo.png|''Minecraft'' beta logo. AlexMinecraftWallpaper.png|A Minecraft wallpaper made for Pinkgirl234, starring Alex. KrazyStewSealOfApproval.png|Krazy-Stew's official seal of approval. Category:TheKrazyStew Category:Paxadora Category:StewCraft